


A Good Team

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh wait, bonding moment, gasp he remembers, no he doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: what if there was more to the bonding moment than keith said





	A Good Team

The corners of keiths lips turned up into a tentative smile at lances words. We do make a good team.  
“Yeah.” he said finally, helping lance to his feet, supporting him with a arm around his back. “Yeah, i guess we do.”  
Lance full out grinned, then crumpled, almost passing out. “Uh, dude, i don't think i can walk.”  
“Then ill carry you.” keith said without any hesitation. Lance tried to shake his head no, but was too weak.  
“Fine.” he conceded. “Let's get this humiliation over with”  
Keith scooped up his about to pass out friend , one arm under his knees and the other under his arms. Lance immediately relaxed, and keith thought he had fainted as they made the trek to the healing pods, at least until his eyelashes fluttered open and a tiny smile curved his lips.  
“Thanks keith.” he said slowly, slurring his words a little bit. And without any further ado he wrapped his own arms around keith's neck, hauling him down into a kiss.  
Keith couldn't say he disliked, it, in fact it was the exact opposite, but it only lasted for a second before lance really fainted, becoming a dead weight in his arms.  
Keith didn't mind though, as he propped lance against the healing pod to wait for coran. He was filled to the brim with tiny bubbles, making him feel like he could fly. A giddy smile broke onto his face.  
A good team indeed.  
And maybe something more.

**Author's Note:**

> except he doesnt remember so its useless  
> why would i do this you ask?  
> good quistion  
> i dont know


End file.
